The Only One
by famousguy77
Summary: Garth Elrick is a teenager with a great talent. After his house is mysteriously burned down, he goes on a quest to discover the enigma that is his past. plz R&R!
1. Prolouge

Prologue

2239

Garth

Abandoned

"Where are we going Mommy?"

"Just for a little drive, hon." replied a nervous mother to her curious son.

"Okay, Mommy." said the son, climbing into the car and fastening his seatbelt.

It was a dreary day in March and soldiers in green lined the beaten streets. The mother was driving with her hands clamped around the steering wheel. Her son was innocently sitting in the back seat looking out the window. Little did he know that this was the last time he would see her ever again.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter I

2249

Garth

Decision

"Garth, Garth, Garth!"

"What is it Jeremy?"

"Quickly! Come listen to the radio."

"Alright, alright, I'm coming, I'm coming."

Garth followed Jeremy into the second room of their shabby home: a dimly lit lamp, a large armchair, and a radio sitting on a table in the corner of the room.

Garth was a healthy, handsome adolescent with blonde hair and is in need of a growth spurt. He is usually caring with a sympathetic attitude. At times, he can be irritable though, as teenagers often are.

Jeremy was an adorably small child with mousy brown hair. He is helpful, innocent, and always ready to please.

"The marine force is looking for new recruits from ages seventeen to twenty-six that are in good physical condition. So---."

Garth snapped off the radio.

"Why would I want to join the marines?" questioned Garth irritably.

"I thought you could earn some money for us." replied Jeremy quietly.

Garth thought about this for a moment.

"That was good thinking Jeremy." Garth said finally. "Maybe I should give it more thought."

 

The sun shone through the window in the front room. Garth sat at the kitchen table silently. Robins chirped outside and people fussed on the streets. Another warm day.

"Good morning, Garth." greeted Jeremy, coming into the front room.

"Yes it is a good morning." answered Garth. "The perfect morning in fact. The perfect morning to take a stroll to the enlistment office."

"Does that mean…"

"Yes."

"Seriously?" exclaimed Jeremy. Before Garth had a chance to nod his head, Jeremy through his arms around him. "Thank you, Garth."

"Good bye, Garth!" called Jeremy as Garth was leaving.

 

"Good bye, and wish me luck!" called Garth back.

As Garth entered the small town, he began to hear the familiar noises of the city. Traffic zooming past. People chattering. A distant buzzing sound.

He soon came to a tiny building with a sign posted to the front door: ARMED FORCES ENLISTMENT OFFICE. When Garth walked into the office, he saw a poorly made desk and chair and an ugly man with a cigarette and five o' clock shadow.

"Good morning." Garth said as he walked through the door. "I'd like to enlist." He declared with all the manliness he could muster.

"Ain't you a little puny?" scoffed the man.

"No," fumed Garth through gritted teeth. "I'm seventeen. Didn't you hear the broadcast?"

"I heard it fine and dandy, son, but I still think yer a bit puny."

"I am not puny!" shouted Garth, now red in the face.

"Hold yer horses now, son. Ya can still enlist but, I'm jus' sayin'…"

"Where…do…I…sign?" interrupted Garth.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter II

2249

Garth

Missing

As Garth was walking home, the earlier buzzing now morphed into a faint, metallic siren. As he continued, the sound got louder until a fire truck finally went flying down the street.

"Wonder where that's headed?" mused Garth as he recovered from jumping out of the fire truck's way.

When Garth entered his street, he saw something that filled him with terror. At the end of the street there was a run-down house with bright, orange flames pouring out of it. The fire truck was parked in front of the house, and firemen raced out of it. Even through the dark, ominous columns of smoke, Garth could recognize his own house being eaten by the blaze.

Garth started a mad sprint towards his house. But when he got there, he was rudely stopped by a fireman in a protective suit.

"This is a restricted area!" came a muffled voice from behind a gas mask. "Go back!"

"But this is my house!" protested Garth, letting his agitation show. "I just wanna know if there's anyone inside!"

"No. There is no one trapped inside the building! Now please leave!" came the voice again, speaking very clearly now.

"Are you sure there's no one---"

"Go!"

Garth was stunned. He couldn't believe his house had burned down _and _Jeremy was missing. He didn't care what the fireman said. He was going back tomorrow to look for his brother.

The night was terrible. Garth found an alleyway to sleep in, but still froze down to the core. Plus, he was also ravenous throughout the entire night.

 

When Garth awoke, he found a policeman standing over him and prodding him with his nightstick. Garth nearly had a heart attack. Although he was too young to have a heart attack, Garth was sure a few years had been cut off his lifeline. Despite this, the officer threatened to give him a ticket if he didn't 'get his butt up and outta here.'

As he came onto his street again, Garth observed that it was deserted, save a piece of garbage being swept across the street by a gust of wind. Garth noticed that nothing but cinders was left of his house. All of his house was gone. The once warm front room---in ruins. The small yet comfortable second room---devoured by the perilous fire. But when Garth came to the bedroom, he didn't only see burnt belongings, but instead, buried in the debris, his mother's jade necklace. It was as beautiful as when it was sent to them in the mail. It was a deep jade colored necklace inlaid with metallic silver.

_Strange though….How did it survive the fire? _As Garth wallowed in lost memories while surveying the necklace, he saw an enigmatic inscription: ...Could this cryptic message be addressed to him? Or even more mysterious, who could have written it?


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter III

2249

Jeremy

Lost

_I have no idea where I am._

Jeremy had stopped running to see where he was. He was currently running through a dense woods. There was no sign of the little town he used to know.

_Why had I run so far? Why hadn't I just found Garth?_

Night was beginning to fall and it began to rain. Jeremy ran and ran and ran to no avail. Finally, he tripped and fell. He lay there, bleeding, and cried. He cried because he was wet, he cried because he was cold and he cried because he was lost. But more than anything, Jeremy cried because he was without his big brother, Garth.

  

Jeremy awoke with terror to find the morning sunlight filtering through the treetops. Jeremy also found that the forest is quite pleasant in the daytime. In the dim light, Jeremy glimpsed a stream shining in the foliage. He knelt beside it, washed his face, and took a long drink.

"Now," Jeremy thought aloud. "how am I going to find Garth?"

"Don't move!" demanded a voice from behind the trees. "Come with me." A man stepped out of the undergrowth. He had on a cop's uniform that was utterly unfamiliar.

"What's the problem, officer?"

"Yer trespassin'. Now come with me ya rascal."

"Yes officer."

So poor Jeremy was hauled off by the policeman. After hours of walking, a minor town came into view.

"Um, officer? If I may, what exactly was I trespassing in?" asked Jeremy timidly after a long while of silence.

"That was the restricted area of the county." replied the officer in a hushed voice. "Only officials that work for the county are allowed there." continued the officer, indicating his badge.

"So why is it restricted?"

"I don't know fer sure, but I heard a rumor down at the station. They said vast amounts of gold are buried there and the county wants it all fer themselves." whispered the officer. "Oh, uh…, we're here now."

So they were at the tiny town Jeremy saw over the hill. It was not even a town for that matter. More like a village. The streets were created by rough cobblestones that did not quite fit together and had few cars running along them. The houses were very old. It looked like a new one had not been made for fifty years. Before long, the odd duo came to a building with a sign above the doorway that said POLICE. The officer went into the establishment and sat down on a chair between four other chairs. Across from the chairs was a desk and to the right of the desk was another door. Behind the desk was another policeman.

"I can see that the county somewhat deprives the town of money." sympathized Jeremy, sitting in a chair as well.

"Yes," sighed the officer. "more or less, the county keeps us poor by raisin' taxes every so often." the officer paused. "A bit _too_ often." he added.

"So what's the kid done?" inquired the other officer.

"Caught 'im trespassin' in the County Restriction." replied the officer sitting beside Jeremy. "Go easy on 'im. 'E's a good kid."

"The County Restriction, huh? Right then. Your punishment."


	5. Chapter 4

ChapterIV

2249

Garth

Camp

Now came April 15th; the day when Garth was to join the marines. It was a warm and sunny morning, as it always was in that part of the colony. You see, Garth and Jeremy and all our other friends live in a man-made colony suspended in the O-Zone layer. The weather is artificial which is why there is pleasant weather every day. I have said far too much already. Back to Garth…

He had to walk to the marine boot camp to be transported to the actual base. But, before he could go into battle, Garth had to undergo boot camp. And, even before boot camp, he had to get there.

The walk was only a few hours, but in spite of that, it was still a hard journey. It also was made even harder by Garth's lack of food, water, equipment, and money. Garth finally arrived around noon and, because he had had no breakfast, was famished.

At the camp there was your standard military stuff: barracks, a mess hall, a hanger, an open field and a shed obscured by various plant life. But, in the center of all depicted above, was a colossal control tower. And believe you me, it definitely looked like it belonged it the twenty-third century.

Soon, more new recruits arrived. Most of them were relatively young. _I guess lots of people heard the announcement._ Then, in a terribly powerful gust of wind, a helicopter landed on the ground. Out of the helicopter stepped an important looking person with a green marine's uniform on.

He had black hair, serious eyes and a straight appearance. You could tell that he had more of a calm, cool demeanor just by looking at him. He had a dignified facade to him and, judging by his badge, was pretty in control. After him came another person, a female this time.

Then, out of the intercoms planted on the control tower, came an announcement: "All new recruits report to the mess hall immediately."

"That's me!" Garth whispered to himself in a rather confident voice.

The inside of the mess hall was similar to the look of a school cafeteria, only bigger and more marine-looking. _I wonder where I'm supposed to be in this place. _Then Garth noticed a line of people looking lost. _Of course._ He simply joined the back of the line and followed the guy in front of him. Before long, the sequence of new recruits filed into a room with a large array of folding chairs. A stage was at the front of the room and two folding chairs were placed to the side of the stage. Garth sat down in a chair near the back and saw the lady from the helicopter come in with the man from the helicopter. The lady took a seat in a chair by the stage and the man strode purposefully onto the stage. Silence fell.

"New recruits," he started. "I am Colonel E.L. Whitemore. I have come to introduce you all to the marine services. But, before you can go into battle, you must be given appropriate equipment and the necessary training. That's what Captain Ivy lash is here to do. For the next three months, you will obey her and the officers under her command unconditionally. You will also be respectful to your higher ranks unceasingly. Good luck, and again, welcome to the armed forces." The colonel then treaded off of the stage and saluted to the captain. "They are under your control now." murmured the colonel. "Good luck." With that, the colonel left the room slowly.

 

The trainees began target practice one month after they arrived a boot camp. The captain had led them all to the camouflaged warehouse after breakfast. The door was bolted tight, and it even the captain a few minutes to open it. The inside of the warehouse was spacious, and stacked with boxes marked MARINE USE BY AIR COLONY ONLY. Inside of the boxes were thousands of midget pistols.

"These firearms," the captain explained. "were made for marine air colony use only. They are dreadfully powerful and dangerous. You will be training with them for the next two months.

"What's so great about them?" someone asked.

"What is so great about them is," continued the captain. "they explode on impact. They are also light, small, and you can carry dozens of them at a time."

"Why would you need so many?" shouted the same person.

"You would need so many because," fumed Ivy. "each pistol can only be fired once. It takes accuracy and practice to fire one of these, so train hard." The captain closed and locked the door and walked back to camp


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter V

2249

Jeremy

Rescued

"So, where're ya from, kid?" interrogated the officer behind the desk.

"Northwest County." answered Jeremy timidly, keeping his head down.

"Northwest County!" exploded the officer behind the desk. "Yer off the hook, kid." Jeremy's face brightened and he lifted his head. "Ya clearly had no idea where ya were goin'."

"This information presents quite a quandary." announced a new policeman, entering from the other room. Unlike the other officers, he was muscular and tall. Although he had little hair, he looked like a moderately masculine and commanding character.

"Oh, uhh…" stammered the officer, looking to Jeremy for help. He used to be sitting down but was now standing erect and at attention.

"Jeremy." prompted Jeremy, realizing the officer's dilemma, and at the same time realizing he hadn't yet introduced himself.

"Yeah, uh, Jeremy." the officer quickly stuttered. "This is the Chief of Police of West County."

"You mean I ran all the way to West County?"

"Indeed you did." answered the chief.

"Well shouldn't we get 'im back there, sir?" spluttered the officer behind the desk.

"I can't go back." Jeremy grimly cut in. "I have no home anymore."

"I'd like to hear the tale." said the chief.

"It's a pretty long one." said Jeremy.

"Try me." said the chief. "I've got time. Step into my office and tell me the whole story.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter VI

2249

Garth

Underground

Boot camp was easy enough for Garth. Oh sure, a few expired meals here and there, once in a while a higher-up yelling at you (they do that a lot) and the occasional landing face first on the ground while training (hurts). But the thing hardest about being in the marines was the sleepless nights worrying about Jeremy. Before Garth knew it, he and all the other cadets were transported by shuttle to there permanent marine base.

It was mid July when the captain escorted the cadets onto the aircraft. When they were all inside, the captain began to explain:

"This vehicle is called a shuttle. You will be using these jets in battle." explained the captain. She walked through the sliding door to the cockpit. The shuttle rose smoothly, and if it were not for the slight noise, Garth would never had suspected the shuttle to be in the air.

When the shuttle landed gently in a fenced in area, everyone stepped out. Surprisingly, the newcomers saw nothing before them. No signs of a military organization were in attendance. Just flat ground.

"Where's the fort?" questioned that same annoying someone.

The captain yelled:

"Lash!"

A hole in the ground appeared, along with steps leading underground. The captain commenced in descending the staircase. All followed.

"This is the marine's underground base." began the captain. The stairs had ended and the party was currently walking down a lighted hallway with walls made of a thick metal. "The base provides protection against bombing, gunning, invasion, anything you can think of. The Chinese used underground bases on the volcanic island called Iwo Jima in the Vietnam War, and if I am correct, they won that war. This unique base has room for a hospital, a cafeteria, a conference room, and an indoor battlefield for advanced drills, all without giving away our position. In one of the battlefields you will learn to operate a shuttle. You will also have drills every morning to test your readiness.

"The weapon storage is on the South side of the base, the cafeteria is in the Southeast corner, the indoor battlefield on the East side, the barracks in the Northeast corner, the higher-up barracks on the North side, Colonel Whitemore's office in the Northwest corner, the hospital on the West side and the conference room and hanger are in the Southwest corner.

"At nine o' clock every morning you will have breakfast. But you'll have to earn your breakfast by successfully completing a drill at half past seven on the indoor battlefield. At a quarter till ten, you will have flying practice on the indoor battlefield. At a quarter till one you will have lunch, and after lunch you all will be free from practice until three o' clock when you will have more drills and at half past five, dinner. Lights out is at half past seven. I will give you today to get settled." The cadets saluted, and were off.

For a few days, everything went just as boring as planned. The schedule was the same every day and life was just ordinary. After awhile of this, I would imagine, all the days of the week would smoosh together to form one big, drawling, lousy, tedious agenda. (I could go on, but will not). Although, there was one in particular day that was individual…

One morning during breakfast, an announcement came over the loudspeakers: "All soldiers report to the conference room immediately." _Wow. Military personnel really like the word 'immediately'. _So, everyone stopped eating and headed to the conference room. It was a large room with walls made of thick metal like the rest of the base. There were numerous leather chairs in the conference room and it somewhat resembled the room back at boot camp. There was, like that room, a stage front and center. The colonel stepped onto the stage momentarily.

"Tonight," the colonel announced. "we make our first attack on the enemy." He then pulled down a map of the colony. "Right now, we are stationed in Central County. The enemy is stationed in North County and has also lain siege to the county behind our backs. We shall fly to the base and get them with a sneak attack." He pulled the map down and the map snapped back up. "We attack tomorrow morning at

three o' clock. I suggest all of you go to bed as early as possible….No. I order you to go to bed as early as possible. Losing an ambush would be disgraceful, so I want you all to be in the best of conditions. Dismissed." With a solemn salute, the colonel was out of the room.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter VII

2249

Jeremy

Adopted

Jeremy timidly stepped into the chief's office. It was a round room with a chair placed in the center. A desk sat in front of the chair, with a comfier chair behind the desk.

Jeremy sat in the chair before the desk. He felt like he was to be interrogated by a detective.

"Tell me, Jeremy. How did this all this begin?" coaxed the chief.

"Well," Jeremy started. "my brother was away to enlist in the marines. I was waiting on the porch when my house caught fire. I panicked and ran. I ran far away until my legs felt numb. Only when I stopped to rest I realized what I'd done. I then wandered through the forest where your officer found me trespassing. So that's what I'm doing here."

"House burned down, eh? Well now, we can't have that. I don't s'pose ya have anywhere to stay now, do ya?" Jeremy shook his head. "A course not!" bellowed the chief. "Yer stayin' with me then ya rascal!" roared the chief, ruffling Jeremy's hair affectionately.

"Really? Oh thank you so much!" Jeremy cried. He was relieved tremendously, and resisted the urge to hug the chief.

Later that evening, the chief and Jeremy were walking home on the dry and cracked streets.

"So, were ya born in Northwest County?" asked the chief.

"No." was Jeremy's answer. "My brother told me that when I was about six months old, we moved from earth to the colony. He didn't say where from down there."

"What about yer Ma and yer Pa?"

"I think they're dead."

"Oh." They continued the rest of the way in silence.

Just as the sun was setting, Jeremy and the chief arrived at the chief's home. The chief opened the door to reveal a quaint house. There was a staircase to the left of the door and a dining room across from the door. To the left of the dining room was an empty doorway and to the right was a door. In the dining room was a long table with three chairs.

As the pair entered the house a plump, short, and kindly looking women emerged from the empty doorway.

"Hello!" she exclaimed, pecking her husband on the cheek. "Oh---and who's this?" she said, not having to bend down to match Jeremy's height. Something dinged in the kitchen and she rushed off to get it. "We'll have dinner and you can tell me all about it."

They all sat down at the long table. "You must be starving." The chief's wife said to Jeremy after the chief told the story. She put a full plate in front of Jeremy. "Oh you poor thang!" She threw her arms around him. "You stay here as long as you have to!"

"Thanks." gasped Jeremy. "Just one thing."

"What's that darlin'?"

"Get off me!"


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter VIII

2249

Garth

Sneak Attack

The next morning the marines were awakened at two o' clock. Before Garth knew it he was being flown by a shuttle to North County. Unfortunately, the fleet ran into trouble….

Crossing the border of an enemy territory is not easy. When the shuttles came within one mile of North County, they were fired upon from the border line. Jets also ascended and dogfights broke out. The shuttles were equipped with missiles as a primary weapon. While some fought in aerial battles, others used the shuttles' secondary weapon: a landscape bomb. It is a bomb that doesn't harm organisms; only nonliving things. They bombed the borderline to rid the battlefield of enemies besieging from the ground. They lost most ships that participated in dogfights and used all of their bombs. The ambush was originally perceived as a bombing attack, but, they would have to go on foot.

The enemy's base was obvious: a large, metallic fortress. The barb wire fence was blown up and colonel gave orders:

"Now divide into two groups. The captain will head one group, I the other. My (Garth's) group will find a way inside the fortress. The other will march around the perimeter of the fortress to distract the enemy. Let them see you, but not shoot you, captain." He turned his head toward his group. "Take no prisoners. Now everyone, move out!"

Getting inside was the fun part. They couldn't find a way in, so they eventually flew to the roof in shuttles. They landed on the roof and heard an alarm sound. Luckily, the enemy had only seen the decoy group, so they had no idea that they would come barging in. But they did, and they demolished everything in their way. The attack went as planned….Except for one thing…

Garth had finished with a chunk of people when he was captured.

"Hey, look, we caught a little shrimp!" there were two now.

"Err…I am not a shrimp!" protested Garth. "Hey, lemme go!"

"Fat chance! The thing we're gonna do to you is---" A blast occurred and blew a hole in the wall. Through the hole stepped the colonel.

"Drop the boy or you are both dead." commanded the colonel, pointing his guns at Garth's captors.

"Ahh! Let's get outta here!" one of them yelled. They threw Garth to the ground and sprinted out of sight.

"Why didn't you kill 'em?" Garth demanded fiercely, getting up from the ground and wiping blood from his face.

"The question is, why did _you_ not kill them?" countered the colonel.

"Err…because I was in a full-nelson!"

"Well, I would have shot them…" a small grin played onto the colonel's face. "…if the gun was loaded.

"What!"

"I used those guns to take out the wall." the colonel explained, tossing his pistols to the ground.

"You mean it was a bluff? You gambled my life on a bluff?"

"Yes. Yes I did."

"Err…I can't believe you!"

"Ah, ah, ah! That is no way to talk to your colonel." sang the colonel. "Now, what do you say?" teased the colonel.

"Yes sir." grumbled Garth, thrusting his hands into his pockets.

"I can't hear you!" sang the colonel.

"Yes sir."

"That's the spirit!"


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter IX

2249

Jeremy

Investigation

"Breakfast!" sang the chief's wife to Jeremy. It was the next morning and the open blinds in Jeremy's room let in so much sunlight, it made him very cheerful.

Jeremy came down to a lovely breakfast laid out before him on the table: ham, waffles, pancakes, cereal, bagels, doughnuts, bacon, sausage, milk and orange juice.

"I hope you're hungry." the chief's wife said. "You've got a big day ahead of you."

"Big day ahead of me? How do you mean?"

"He hasn't told ya yet? Jack come in here!"

"Yes, Scarlet!" that was the chief. "Oh, Jeremy. Yer up." the chief's wife was tapping her foot now. "I was gonna tell 'im when 'e got up!" protested the chief. "Anyway, we were talkin' last night an' we decided to find yer lost brother. What'd ya say 'e joined? The marines?" Jeremy nodded. "I'm sure I can pull some strings at work today an' find out where yer brother's camp is. Say, would you like to come?" the chief invited, nodding to Jeremy.

"To work with you?" he asked. "Oh yes!"

The streets that morning were just as up-beat as Jeremy felt: market stalls lined the streets and children's laughter and blitheness lit every dark corner. Jeremy was experiencing a happiness he had not felt since he had run away.

When the pair reached the station, Jeremy was told to wait in the office. It seemed like an eternity before the chief got back.

"Your brother's marine facility," he informed Jeremy. "is in Central County."


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter X

2249

Garth

Serious Research

When Garth Got back to the base, the barracks were abuzz with the news that the new library just outside the marine base was finished. It was called the F.I.L.E., and it was rumored that the library contained all the information in the universe! Of course this is fantastic, but all the information in the universe could trigger much havoc…

When this amazing news reached Garth, an idea struck him. _Maybe I can get into that library and use the things I remember about my birthplace and the information in the library to discover what my hometown's name is. It might be tough though. _

Garth soon learned that to gain access to the library, you must first get the consent of a higher-up. That is how Garth came upon the sergeant.

For the next few days, Garth went around the base looking for a higher-up to give him admission to the library. His efforts were to no avail. Until one kindly sergeant heard he was trying to get in. Her name was Kerry Free. When Garth came to her, the answer changed…

Garth had nearly given up by now. He came to the sergeant and sighed:

"May I have the permission to go to the Federal Informational Library of Education?"

"You mean the F.I.L.E.?" she rummaged around in her uniform and finally came up with a piece of paper and a pen. She was a short, messy person with large, round spectacles that made her look invariably surprised, silly, and insouciant. "What's your name?"

"Garth Elrick." murmured Garth.

She scribbled wildly on the page and gave it to Garth.

"There you go. Just give this to the guard at the library and you're in. By the way, my name is Kerry Free."

"Thank you ma'am." said Garth fighting back a snicker. He could barely believe she had let him go.

Garth went to the library on his break and presented his note.

"I have permission to go in." said Garth.

"Let's see here," the guard said. "it says: 'I, Kerry Free, marine sergeant, hereby give Garth Brave permission to enter the Federal Informational Library of Education. Thank you.

Sincerely,

Kerry Free'

" Well kid, if it weren't for the signature, I honestly wouldn't believe ya. But, Kerry Free or not, you can still go in."

"Thank you."

Inside was an enormous room with hundreds of shelves, all at least twenty feet high! There was a desk to the left of the door. To the right of the door were some comfy looking chairs.

_Now, I remember the soldiers in the streets wearing green, like me…_

Garth ended up looking under WARS AND DISPUTES. _I also remember my mom saying that she didn't want me to play outside because the soldiers might hurt me. She said that they didn't like _our religion. Garth finally decided upon _Ishbal: A Dispute in Religion _By Ed-Rose L. Mustang.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter XI

2249

Jeremy

Leaving

"So, where's your brother's camp?" asked the chief's wife. Jeremy and the chief were home now, and they and the chief's wife were sitting around the dinner table having, well, dinner.

"It's in Central County." announced Jeremy.

"All the way in Central County?" repeated the chief's wife. "You boys've got an awfully hard journey ahead a ya." the chief's wife left then to pack the boys' clothes.

"So, I still don't know _when_ we're leaving." said Jeremy.

"Early tomorrow morning, boy. We're gonna find yer brother, don't you worry."

 

"Goodbye boys, and good luck!" yelled the chief's wife. Jeremy and the chief had just left for their fabulous adventure.

"So what do you think will become of me if we find my brother?"

"I suspect that _when_ we find your brother, the government will set up a temporary home for you until your brother is done serving. Say, maybe they'll let you stay with me. By the way, what is your brother's name anyhow? It's kinda unnerving, just callin' 'im 'your brother'."

"It's Garth."

"Oh."

The rest of the day, they traveled in silence. Little did they know that the rest of their trip wouldn't be so unexciting….


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter XII

2249

Garth

Ishbal

_So his first name's Ed-Rose, eh? Could Ishbal be my hometowns name?_

He opened the book to the first page and read: _'Ishbal's religion was against _

_alchemy. They beleived that alchemy was against God's will. This caused a dispute known as the Ishbal Massacre. Air colony marines were ordered into the peaceful community and would kill anyone who opposed them. At one time, the tensions were so high, the marines would shoot anyone who just as much came out of there houses.'_

Garth shut the book. He was positive that Ishbal was his birthplace. And, out of the fact that the marines displayed such malice, he cried. I shall now take a brief intermission to discuss Garth's attitude. He pretends to be a tough guy, mostly for his brother's sake, but that is a charade that is rudely thrown off by his height, which I happen to know, is only five foot four. Now back to the story….

"Oh, Garth." said a female voice, dripping with sarcasm. "I am sorry to interrupt this tear jerking moment but I've been looking for you all day long and I have to tell you something very important."

"Who the heck are you?" Garth asked.

"My name is Desire, and I've come to tell you all about your past and future."

"What do you mean?"

"First, I'll explain why I'm here: eleven years ago, Earth was plummeted into turmoil. The O-Zone Layer was dying down, and skin cancer was on the rise. The United Nations felt it necessary to construct a protective colony suspended in the atmosphere. So they did. They built their air colony, and loaded everyone onto it. But about two percent of the population refused to go. So they stayed on Earth. I was one of them.

"Seven years passed, until the people who lived on Earth realized that the air colony owed them money. You see, the organization who stayed on Earth helped the United Nations build the colony. The air colony ignored its demands. Four more years passed and the colony still hadn't paid any heed to Earth's pleas. Finally, war broke out I am a soldier in the Earth army. And once we got word you were enlisting in the marines, I was sent to assassinate you."

"But why me?"

"Because you possess a natural skill in alchemy, like me and your ancestors. Alchemists believe that the whole universe revolves around science and everything is explained using scientific fact. Alchemy is used mostly by drawing a complex symbol on the object you wish to convert. However, if you make something new, you must make a sacrifice, big or small depending upon the alchemy. Like your fathers, you are the Fullmatal alchemist. I am the Flame alchemist. This alchemy would be useful in battle as you would imagine, which is why I burnt your house."

"You ba---"

"I don't have time for your insults. But, I will say this: If you get out of here alive, we shall meet again."


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter XIII

2249

Jeremy

Inferno

Jeremy and the chief had reached Central County. They found the base easily but had a little trouble….

"There it is, Jeremy. That's the base."

"I don't see anything."

"It's under the ground. Come on." They both climbed out of the car and made their way toward the barb wire fence.

"And you are?" a voice coming from nowhere said.

"South County Chief of Police Jack Armstrong and Jeremy Brave." said the chief.

"What is your business here?"

"We are looking for a Garth Elrick."

"I believe he is visiting the Federal Informational Library of Education."

"I guess we'll catch up with him there." They began to walk back to the car.

"Wait, you'll need a---" But Jack had already drove away.

At the library, there was no guard, so Jeremy and Jack just walked in. Inside the library, something terrible was happening….

The two heard voices as soon as they were inside. They said:

"If you get out of here alive, we shall meet again." Then came the terrible part. An explosion occurred and smoke filled the spacious cavern. A fire had started. Jeremy and the chief rushed toward the fire and, behind the wall of flames, found Garth.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter XIV

2249

Garth

Deadly Reunion

_Jeremy? What the heck is he doing here?_

"Garth!" Jeremy called out as a beam fell behind Garth. "Garth, you're trapped!"

"Up there!" cried the chief.

"It's Desire!" shouted Garth. "He's the one who started the fires!"

"What do you mean by fire_s_?" asked Jeremy.

"This one and---" Another burning rafter fell. "---ours!" shouted Garth.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Jeremy.

"No time!" said Garth.

"You say that man is an arsonist?" asked chief.

"Yup." answered Garth.

"I'll take him into custody! You two, get outta here!" yelled the chief. He went to the back of the library to search for Desire.

"Let's go Jeremy!" said Garth, bursting through the wall of fire that separated the two brothers.

 

After the fire, Garth took Jeremy to his base and explained to him what was happening.

"Will you continue your marine service or will you resign?" the colonel asked. "I shall allow it if you would like. We all would understand if you did."

Silence. Garth wished two minutes later that he had said something. At that moment, a silent explosion occurred. The colonel dropped to his knees.

"Look…out…." muttered the colonel disgustingly.

He vomited then, blood and stomach acid leaking from his throat. He choked and fell to the ground. Not moving. Dead.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter XV

2249

Jeremy

Explosive Finale

Jeremy awoke from his troubled sleep to a thump, a "Look…out….", and a horridly bloodcurdling sound that could only be described as heaving. They were coming from the corridor. Jeremy went to the door and opened it. The thing he saw terrified him. The colonel lie dead on the floor. Marines in green surrounded Garth.

"This shrimp-"

"I'm not a shrimp!"

"-murdered our colonel!" they chanted. "Get him!"

In a moment a dozen soldiers were on Garth; tackling him, beating him and even shooting him.

"Stop!" Jeremy cried. "Stop, stop, stop!" But the enraged soldiers didn't cease their assault on Garth. They were as blinded by fury and vengence as a bull.

"Stop!" Jeremy pleaded again. "You'll kill him!"

Finally when Garth stopped moving, the merciless beaters stopped slowly. They thought they had murdered Garth in cold blood. So did Jeremy.

He rushed up to Garth's unmoving body and screamed: "No Garth, you can't die on me! Please!" He picked himself up and charged at the attackers.

Tears pouring from his eyes, he yelled: "You monsters!" he cried, pounding his fists into the chest of one of the soldiers. "You've just taken the life of an innocent person! How will you barbarians live with yourselves!"

He kneeled over Garth's body again: "No Garth, you can't go!" he sniffed and sobbed. "You're the only one I have!"

The sight of Jeremy bent over Garth, lamenting him, the somber soldiers even shedding a few tears was truly pitiful. The scene was a melancholy one, regret showing in the eyes of some, sadness in others, and tears blurring a few. They thought Garth was dead.


End file.
